


Rainy Day Man

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: You and Ignis have been friends for a very long time. After a break up, you realize he means more.





	Rainy Day Man

The rain poured outside with no signs of slowing down. For the past three days, it had been nothing but rain. The farmers really needed the rain, but you enjoyed it for different reasons. The rain gave you an excuse to eat in. More specifically, go over to your best friend, Ignis’ house to eat his cooking.

“Oh, Iggy! He’s so sweet and caring and wonderful! You totally need to meet him!” You gushed about your boyfriend. Ignis only chuckled and shook his head at your enthusiasm.

“I’m surprised I haven’t met him yet. You two have been dating for two months now, right? I guess I will have to meet this man and see if he truly is a good fit for you. Not to mention put the fear of god into him if he hurts you.” Came the spectacled man’s reply as he sampled the food he was making for you both.

“I can’t see that happening. Last night, I was lonely and sent him a text telling him so. He came over with flowers and a movie.” You said with a smile. Ignis smiled warmly at you, happy to see you happy.

“So, does he have a name or do I get to hear it when I meet him?” Ignis asked making you giggle.

“His name is James. James Brand.” Ignis nodded, not recognizing the name, but making a mental note to look up the name at work.

“Don’t look him up.” You said as though you could read your friend’s thoughts. The advisor looked up, surprised you could tell what he was thinking.

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked, feigning ignorance.

“You get a look when you’re going to look up someone. I’m telling you not to do it.” You said. Ignis chuckled and nodded.

“Alright, I won’t look him up at work.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” You nodded, satisfied. Once the food was ready, the both of you ate and talked about your day. Ignis was dealing with the prince’s terrible eating habits and you told him about what was going on at work. After eating, you both said your goodbyes and you went home. When you got there, your boyfriend James was waiting for you, sitting in his car. As he saw you get out, he did too.

“James? What are you doing here?” You asked. You were happy to see him, but he didn’t seem happy to see you.

“We need to talk. Can we go inside?” He asked. Nodding, you unlocked the door to your apartment, getting a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach.

“(Y/N), listen, I don’t want to see you anymore. I like you, but not in a way you want me to. I’m sorry.” James said. The two of you had been dating for a couple months. You had really thought the two of you were hitting it off.

“Oh.” Was all you could say as you felt the tears spring to your eyes.

“I’m sorry.” James said again, but you shook your head.

“Leave.”

“(Y/N)-“

“Please, James! Just go.” You didn’t want him to see you cry. James nodded and left, knowing he just broke your heart. You sat down on the couch, feeling your heart break. At Ignis’ you had been gushing about how wonderful James was and how he would never hurt you. A buzz from your phone made you look, but the text from Ignis only made the tears fall.

“Ask James what he likes to eat and I will make it for supper when I meet him.” Ignis had texted. Your phone dropped onto the carpet as you started sobbing. The last two months had been wonderful, the last thing you suspected was that James wasn’t feeling the same way. After several minutes of crying, you went and showered. Once out and redressed, there was a knock on the door. Was it James? Was he going to say it was a mistake? Getting your hopes up, you rushed to the door and opened it to find Ignis. Your heart sank once more and Ignis saw your heartbroken expression.

“You never answered my text so I became worried. Is everything alright?” He asked. You shook your head and Ignis came in, hugging you. He was slightly wet from the rain and a small part of you wondered if, in his haste to make sure you were okay, he forgot an umbrella.

“What happened?” He whispered, making you burst into tears all over again. Ignis led you to the couch, almost stepping on your dropped phone.

“I’ll make us some tea.” He said, squeezing your shoulders gently. After putting your phone on the coffee table so it wouldn’t get broken, he went and made you both some tea. Once he returned, he sat down beside you, handing you a cup of the warm liquid.

“What happened?” He asked again.

“I really don’t know. I came home and he was here. He said he wanted to break up because he wasn’t feeling the same way about me that I felt about him. I just don’t get it. Yesterday, everything was great. I just don’t get how things could’ve turned out this way.” You replied and sipped the tea. Ignis wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do.” Ignis said, trying to comfort you. You leaned against your friend after setting your cup down, sniffing.

“You being here is enough.” You answered and looked up at him. Ignis gave you a warm smile. He had smiled at you countless times before, but this time was different. This time you saw that smile and felt your heart skip a beat. You weren’t the only one feeling it. Ignis looked at you and felt the need to protect you grow even stronger. It wasn’t the usual friendly feelings he had for you, but stronger feelings. Ones he didn’t even know he harbored until now. But was now really the best time to act on them? When you were so vulnerable?

The air between you had changed. You no longer felt heart broken, but instead your heart was racing. Why hadn’t you seen this before? Was it a good idea to act on this now? Just moments ago you were crying because of a break up and now you were thinking of kissing your best friend. Ignis leaned close, but didn’t close the distance.

“We should…” He started, trying to deny this new feeling rising within him.

“Stop talking.” You said softly before kissing him. It was like fireworks went off in your mind. Ignis set his cup down without breaking the kiss before cupping your face. The feel of your lips against his was a new sensation, one he greatly enjoyed. The two of you had been friends for so long, it had never crossed your minds to be more than that. Before it progressed further, Ignis broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours.

“Ignis…I…” You whispered, not sure what you wanted.

“I want that too.” He whispered, stroking your cheek.

“But you JUST went through a break up and I want to do this right.” You knew he was right and you nodded. The last thing you wanted was to make him the rebound. You both would take this slow.

“Take the next couple days to truly think about this and to heal. Then we can talk about the possibility of us.” Ignis suggested and you nodded.

“Will you still stay? I don’t want to be alone right now.” You asked. Ignis gave you that warm smile, making your heart flutter.

“Of course.” He said. Ignis lay down on the couch, pulling you with him. You curled up against him, your head on his chest. This felt right. Laying in his arms, you felt as though you were home. His fingers combed through your hair, making you sigh happily as his other arm held your waist. Slowly you relaxed against him until you fell asleep. The spectacled advisor stayed like that for a time, making sure you were fully asleep before he slowly got up, picked you up into his arms, and carried you to bed.

After he straightened, he watched you sleep a moment, thinking of these new feelings blossoming in his chest. But were they new feelings or simply ones that hadn’t been acknowledged until now? He had been a little jealous that you had a boyfriend, but he thought that was because you had someone and he didn’t. But now, gazing at your sleeping form, he knew that he was jealous because he loved you. Ignis placed a gentle kiss on your forehead and you smiled in your sleep.

“I love you.” Ignis whispered. He went and cleaned up the glasses from the tea, then let himself out. The next couple days, you listened to him and thought long and hard about what you wanted. You healed your broken heart as best you could. On the third day, you went to Ignis’ apartment, knocking on the door. When he answered, your heart began pounding hard in your chest.

“Can we talk?” You asked and he nodded. Ignis was surprised at your visit, but now he was getting nervous. What decision had you come to?

“Ignis, you and I have been friends for a long time. In all that time, I never thought of you as anything more than a big brother.” You started. Ignis felt his heart start to sink at your words, until you continued.

“But, the other night when we kissed…it was like I was seeing you for the first time. You know me better than anyone else. You send me flowers on my birthday. When I’m feeling sad or lonely, you’re always there. You make my favorite foods just because. Two nights ago, I didn’t answer my phone and you got worried so you came to check on me. I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize I had the best thing right in front of me. When I looked in your eyes the other night, I saw everything I’ve ever wanted and it had been right in front of me the whole time. I love you, Ignis.” You said, tears in your eyes. Ignis listened, feeling tears prick at his own eyes. At your words, he closed the distance between the two of you, kissing you with all the love he had.

“I love you, too, (Y/N).” For the first time in over a week, the sun began to shine.


End file.
